<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till my Fears Come to Fruition Im Not Scared by EyBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683428">Till my Fears Come to Fruition Im Not Scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyBoo/pseuds/EyBoo'>EyBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Needs a Hug, Pre-Slash, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyBoo/pseuds/EyBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't want to bother his team mates with useless things like an injury.<br/>June finds him in the middle of the night attempting to patch it up without the rest of the group knowing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Del Toro &amp; Jack Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till my Fears Come to Fruition Im Not Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is set around season 3 (As told by the fixing of the radio) I know it doesn't exactly match up with the timelines but I am a sucker for angst and felt as if Jack should've hid an injury from the team during that season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had run into a band of wretches on a supply run for another part of the radio, they'd been bombarded by the large winged beasts the moment they were spotted. The humans swiftly got into action, trying to defeat the creatures before they could become dinner.</p><p>There were three wretches in total, one had already been downed by Dirk. The team had split up into pairs to fight the other two. June and Jack had taken the one, while Dirk and Quint had taken on the other.</p><p>Both teams were giving their all in the battle, Jack and June payed no attention to anything but their wretch.</p><p>Jack took a swing at the beast with his slicer, managing to land a hit on its chest. He celebrated for knocking the creature back.</p><p>His moment was short lived, the wretch used its large wings to send Jack flying into the nearest window, shattering it.</p><p>Stars flashed in his eyes as he pulled himself up out of the rubble, he held his hand to his head for a few seconds to clear the dark spots threatening to take over his vision. </p><p>June's yelp pulled him out of his daze, he quickly searched around the debris for the ol' Louisville slicer, finding the familiar handle with ease.</p><p>He jumped back through the same window he smashed into, getting right back into battle with the wretch. Using partner tactics with June they were soon able to scare both of the winged beasts off with wounds any monster would be proud to inflict on such a troublesome creature.</p><p>Both teams met back up in the middle of the parking lot they had been attacked in, celebrating their victory with high fives and fist bumps.</p><p>"Anyone up for a food run after such a sweet butt kicking?" Jack asked the group, attempting to get their mind off the radio... Trying to stall their small family from falling apart.</p><p>"There's no time, we have to get this back to the radio, it'll be a step closer to fixing it!" June explained, walking right back to Big Mama with the part cradled in her arms.</p><p>"Sorry Bud, maybe next time." Quint joined in, passing Jack with a shrug.</p><p>"Heh, yea... next time." Jack swing his arms around, trying to not look disappointed with the answers he received from his friends. </p><p>As he swayed his body to keep the momentum of his arms going he flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his side. Glancing down he noticed his iconic shirt had a tear in it.</p><p>Placing his hand against the area, he blanched as it came back stained with red.</p><p>"Jack?" Jack looked up at Junes voice, hiding his hand behind his back quickly. "You coming?"</p><p>Jack was thankful Rover wandered over to him at that moment, using the monster dog to hide the side. "You know, I think I'll take Rover back... I want to feel the wind today." Hoping the excuse would please his friends he smiled guiltily.</p><p>"Ok-ay?" She drew out, looking at him suspiciously before closing the door to Big Mama.</p><p>Jack let out a breath as he watched his team drive away, Rover nuzzled him, concern pouring into his growl. Rover sniffed the wound and raised his head to look Jack in the eye.</p><p>"I'm alright boy, don't worry about me." Jack said, as he placed his forehead onto Rovers, knowing that it comforted the beast. </p><p>Jack scratched behind Rover's ear, grimacing when he tugged on the cut.</p><p>"We should probably get back to the treehouse, huh?" Jack proposed, feeling the blood begin to make its way down his leg.</p><p>Rover barked in agreement, kneeling down to give Jack easier access to the saddle.</p><p>"Thanks bud." Jack grunted, Rover gently lifted the both of them up, making sure that the ride was smooth in fear of bumping his master. Jack leaned forward in the saddle, feeling the effect of the blood loss now that the adrenaline had worn off. He closed his eyes to keep the nausea at bay.</p><p>They slowly made their way back to the fort, returning just as dark was falling. When they got to the base Jack grabbed a spare hoodie he kept in the saddle bag, he wrapped the fabric around himself, hoping that it would conceal the stain on his shirt, his friends didn't need an extra thing to worry about.</p><p>Jack and Rover used the lift to get up to the treehouse. When Jack turned towards the door, Rover nudged him, somehow looking concerned. </p><p>"Ill be fine buddy, I'll patch myself up and be good to go!" Jack explained, giving the pet a pat on the side.</p><p>Ignoring Rovers attempts to make sure he was safe, Jack walked into the home. </p><p>When he got inside the group was in the living room, crowded around the radio. Jack walked past them, trying to get to his room before they noticed him.</p><p>"There you are!" June spoke, stopping Jack in his tracks. </p><p>Jack turned around, he was busted. "Hehe." He gulped. "Here I am."</p><p>"Where have you been? We've been worried man." Dirk chimed in, looking on the edge of tears.</p><p>"Oh you know, Rover and I decided to take the scenic route." Jack lied, as he backed up towards his room subtly.</p><p>"You're not hurt or anything? Right friend?" Quint stuttered, placing his tool down on the table.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just left my walkie here, that's all." Jack mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I'm just tired guys." </p><p>The three others looked sympathetic, June walked over to him and placed her hand onto his shoulder. Jack hiding a wince as she knocked the injury. "Alright dude, we'll see you tomorrow I guess."</p><p>"Mhm." Jack replied, nodding his head, not being able to say anything else without exposing his lies. </p><p>June turned back towards the other two survivors, getting excited once again about the radio and the possibility of seeing her family again.</p><p>Jack sighed, trudging over to his room. </p><p>He collapsed into his pile of clothes he called a bed, too tired to do anything else, the blood loss making him light headed enough that he was out the moment his head touched the ground.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Jack woke up with a startle, the injury in his side making sleep unbearable.</p><p>"I should probably wrap that up." Jack thought to himself, feeling the sticky sensation of blood on skin.</p><p>Feeling too sluggish to actually stand, he crawled over to his lamp to add some light to his room. He settled back into his bed, and pulled his shirt up enough to see the wound.</p><p>The first thing to stick out at him was the piece of glass, literally, it was sticking out of the side of him.</p><p>"Oh god." Jack trembled at the sight. Feeling the blood drain from his face as he continued to look at the shard embedded in him.</p><p>"Ok Sullivan, you can do this... you can do this." Jack hyped himself up.</p><p>He grabbed onto the edge of the glass, feeling it pinch as he placed pressure onto it.</p><p>"You can do this-" He tugged on the glass, the white hot pain spiked its way up his torso, making his vision waver for a moment.</p><p>When his sight cleared, he found himself with his hands on the floor keeping him steady.</p><p>"It's just another quest... Right?" Jack told himself, as he tried to pry the glass out again. </p><p>He let out a yelp at the second try, holding his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise, he could feel himself heaving for breath, tears making their way down his face as he sat in a pile of dirty laundry</p><p>--------------</p><p>June bolted out of bed spear in hand, she assessed the room, looking around for any intruder.</p><p>She relaxed once she realized that there was no threat present, but stayed confused as to what woke her up.</p><p>Her head turned towards her door when she heard a strange noise from somewhere in the treehouse, it was somewhere in between a whimper and a yelp. </p><p>June creaked open her door, using her reporter instincts to investigate what was going on.</p><p>She followed the sound of the noise, making her way to the door of Jacks room.</p><p>She could see the light peeking through from under the door, she raised her hand to knock, stopping when she heard another yelp from behind the door.</p><p>"Jack?" She spoke up, hearing the sound come to a halt. "Jack I'm coming in." She decided, pushing open the door.</p><p>"No!" Jack groaned, June opening the door before he could do anything to stop her.</p><p>Her heart dropped into her stomach the moment she laid eyes on her friend. He was hunched over in the middle of his bed of clothes, his face was stark white with bloodshot eyes. </p><p>"Jack!" She dropped to her knees beside him, it was then that she noticed the shard in his side. "What happened!?" She panicked, hovering her hands around the wound, too afraid to touch it.</p><p>"Im fine June, go back to bed." Jack grunted, trying to push her away.</p><p>"You're not fine Jack! Let me help you!" June shouted, pulling the boys hands into her own. "Please Jack, you're hurt." She watched his resolve crumble in front of her when his hands relaxed in hers. </p><p>"Ok, just... Please don't wake the others." He begged, she looked into his tear filled eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Alright, for starters we've got to get that out of you." She motioned down to the glass.</p><p>"I mean... It doesn't have to." He grimaced. tightening his grip on her hands.</p><p>"Jack... We both know it does." His face fell, she could tell it was painful for him. "It will be easier if you lay down." He snatched his hands away from her, looking guilty at holding them for as long as he did. She helped him lay down in his clothes, still wondering why he didn't take a normal bed like them.</p><p>"Ill be back in a moment, Ive got to get a few supplies." She said, quickly getting up and out of the room. She grabbed a pair of gloves, a needle and thread, some anti bacterial creme, and a bandage. She felt horrible when she noticed that they were out of pain killers.</p><p>June swiftly made her way back over to Jacks room, sitting right back beside him after closing the door.</p><p>She grabbed a belt from one of the piles and handed it to him. "Here, bite down on this, it will help if you clench your jaw." </p><p>He hesitantly grabbed it from her, putting it in between his teeth. </p><p>"Ready?" She asked, getting herself prepared to pull the shard out of him, and putting the gloves on to help keep it clean. She got a curt nod.</p><p>June took a deep inhale and exhale, steadying her hands. Getting a good grip on the shard she gave a test tug to see how deep it was. She felt his breath hitch at the action.</p><p>"Good news is that it didn't hit anything important, bad news... This is going to hurt." She watched his face, waiting for another nod.</p><p>He took the belt out of his mouth, and turned his head to look in her eyes. "Can you- I don't know... Talk to me? Distract me?" </p><p>"Oh- Um... Yea, I can do that." She stuttered, he placed the belt back into his mouth. "Have you heard that Quint's almost got the radio working?" She started up a one sided conversation, gently pulling on the shard to lessen the pain. His head turned away from her, and she could see the tears roll down his cheeks.</p><p>Pulling a little harder she could feel the glass start to give, he began to whimper from behind the belt. "We might actually be able to find other survivors, isn't that exciting?" She didn't expect him to answer at this point. </p><p>"Almost done Jack, just a little further." She encouraged. June could feel him trembling underneath of her hands at this point. His eyes were squeezed shut.</p><p>"We might find our families... We won't be alone anymore." She heard him gasp as she released the glass from his side. "It's out." She breathed in relief, Jack didn't move from his position.</p><p>"I just need to stitch it up and bandage it before you go back to bed." Jack nodded slightly, still looking towards the opposite wall. </p><p>She worked calmly now that the hard part was over, he seemed to be in a lot less pain than when the shard was in him.</p><p>Soon enough she had him sewn and bandaged back up.</p><p>"There, all done!" She explained as she taped the last piece of bandage around the wound. </p><p>He attempted to sit up, June helped rest him against some piled up clothes.</p><p>"Thanks June." He sadly smiled at her. "I can't appreciate it enough." He looked away again, flinching when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You alright?" She asked, once he turned to face her.</p><p>"Not really." He didn't know why he opened up to her, it just felt right.</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" She scooted closer.</p><p>"Its just... I'm afraid of you all leaving me." He attempted to pull his knees up to his chest, giving up when it twinged his side too much. "I'm afraid of being a burden." He placed his palms against his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>"Why are you afraid? Why do you think we'd leave you?" She continued on, feeling heartbroken at the sight of her friend breaking down in front of her.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? Everyone leaves me at some-point, parents, friends, foster families... You all will leave me alone when you get that radio fixed and find your families!" He shouted, June felt stunned at the confession, she had thought he too was excited about finding other survivors, but when she looked back at the past few weeks since they found the radio, she realized he had become a lot more reserved.</p><p>"Jack." She placed her hand on his shoulder once more. "Jack look at me." She demanded, feeling herself tear up as he turned to face her again, his bloodshot eyes held so much emotion and loneliness in them. "None of us will ever leave you doofus, no radio will ever split us apart." She cupped his face with her hands, watching him freeze in shock.</p><p>"Really?" He sounded unsure of the things she had said.</p><p>"Really." She replied hoping that it would settle inside his head. "You're not hiding anything else? Are you?" She asked, making sure he didn't have another injury.</p><p>He moved his wrist to his side. "Nope, i'm not hiding anything else." He said quickly, looking down at where the mark was and sighing, he didn't need to worry her with anything else.</p><p>They sat in silence next to one another, Jacks breaths still shaky, June holding him next to her.</p><p>"Jack?" She asked after a few moments of watching him play with a thread on one of the shirts they were sitting on.</p><p>"Yea?" He answered back, not taking his eyes off the thread.</p><p>"Why do you sleep in your laundry? It seems easier to get a mattress." She watched him still from beside her.</p><p>He let out an unsteady breath. "You really want to know?" She nodded her head, he paused for a moment. "It started with my fourth foster family... They were a bit down on their luck, and used a foster child as a way to earn a bit of cash. Unfortunately the system was only looking for anyone available to take foster kids, they didn't really care for the treatment as long as the kid had a roof over their head. This family didn't think I'd be around too long and gave me an empty room to sleep in, they cheeped out and didn't have an extra bed." He halted to take another breath. "I found any kind of fabric around the house I could to make it easier, I was only there for a few months, but it stuck, and it's the only way I can sleep comfortably now." "It makes it easier to keep my belongings close." </p><p>"I- I never knew." She stammered.</p><p>"It was the system, I just happened to be apart of it... It's why the apocalypse is kind of a dream come true for me." He smiled while looking out of the window. "I finally have a real family."</p><p>He turned back towards her, stifling a yawn.</p><p>June chuckled. "I think it's time for us to get to sleep." She turned the lamp off with a quick flick of the switch.</p><p>Jack laughed back. But froze as he felt her weight against his uninjured side. </p><p>"June?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Im getting some sleep, there's no way I'm getting up and going back to my own room after that." She replied, her eyes already closed.</p><p>"Oh." He muttered, leaning his head back against the clothes. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling the throbbing in his side, but feeling more content than he had in the last few weeks.</p><p>"Hey June?" Jack asked after a few minutes.</p><p>"Yeah?" She replied, opening one of her eyes.</p><p>"Thanks."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos make my day!</p><p>Honestly I think we need to learn more about Jacks foster family situation, he seems pretty messed up from the whole experience, I mean... The kid sleeps on a bed of laundry. Thats not healthy.</p><p>BTW this fit was inspired by Purplerose244- Just Hope for Tomorrow. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719354<br/>I pasted the lint for if anyone was interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>